


Stalker

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Stalker: a person who harasses or persecutes someone with unwanted and obsessive attention.Walking on the trail in front of him, Adam notices a young man.





	Stalker

After a moment of indecision Adam shucks the thin black material of his jacket onto the passenger seat of his car Pharaoh had jumped out of.

"Come Pharaoh," Adam says gently tugging on the thin leash, seeing Pharaoh sniffing a medium sized rock close to the car. Walking towards one of the entrances of Runyon Canon.

~

Walking on the trail in front of him, Adam notices a young man walking backwards while talking to a bottle blonde haired female, probably a friend.

When Adam looks up, the man's eyes lock with his. In a sheer moment of potency, a shiver runs through Adam's body. Goosebumps run up his toned body in the afternoon heat and he drops his gaze to look at Pharaoh trotting happily despite the leash, ignoring the bonding friends. Adam takes the nearest fork in the well worn pathway.

~

"You should cover up, especially on sunny days like today," says a voice to Adam's right.

Causing Adam to remove his mirror like reflective aviators, "Um, yeah," Adam says, noting it's the same man from earlier with his friend in tow, a couple meters away.

"And it will prevent fading of your tattoos as well," the man says, bringing a finger to Dionysus but drops his arm after seeing Adam's harsh glare.

An attempted bark comes from beside Adam's sandal clad feet. Picking Pharaoh up, to Hell if the little paws deposit tan coloured dirt on his black tank top, he clips the leash back onto the purple collar. And walks in the opposite direction.

~

When Adam comes closer to his black car, he sees the the man sitting on the rock that Pharaoh had sniffed earlier. Friend sitting with her back to him.

"Well shit," Adam exasperates, slowing his pace down.

Picking his new bestie up once again, Adam bravely strides to his locked car after getting his car keys ready.

"The media and paparazzi is gathered just out side," says the man beginning to stand up when Adam unlocks his car.

"I'll manage," Adam replies, putting Pharaoh on the forgotten jacket and starting the car up, just wanting to be away from the man.


End file.
